Karaoke
by Cyndy-kawaii-chan
Summary: Being blackmailed, And having a date a two separate things, right? Not in this case! Yuzu 'seems' to have 2 extra tickets for a private Karaoke room, Exclusively for Karin and Toshiro, Obviously. What luck does he have when he decides to visit Karin after not seeing her for months? being practically forced to go, how will this be an enjoyable thing? Obviosuly HitsuKarin It's T!


**Karaoke.**  
_HitsuKarin  
_Cyndy-Kawaii-chan / cyndyrellah

* * *

Hope you enjoy this story! I've had this story in my iPod for about half a month now! I want to publish It so here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

_It was 3 and a half years after the winter war...  
_  
"Karin-chan, Karin-_chaaan_!" A 15 and a half year old Yuzu squealed excitedly around the house looking for her fraternal twin.

"I'm at the living room!" Karin yelled from downstairs. She was relaxing and doing god knows what. (I don't know, reading a book? Playing a video game? Studying? Up to you!)

"Ah!" she run toward Karin "There you are! Look look! I got Tickets for the karaoke! And I'm taking Jinta with me!" Yuzu squealed in excitement.

"That's nice." Karin said going back to whatever she was doing.

"The good news is that you and Toshiro are coming with us!"

If Karin had something liquid in her mouth in that moment, she would have sprayed it all over the wall.

"What?" Karin turned to Yuzu, bewildered.

"Yes! I got two _extra _tickets... And I... Was wondering..." Yuzu's voice got quieter.

"If I wanted to go. With Toshiro." Karin responded plainly and to the point. Her specialty.

"Uh, yes, like a double date. Do you want to come?"

"_No_." Karin deadpanned.

"_Aww_... Why, Karin-chan... It will be fun!" her twin tried sounded hopeful, in order to convince her stubborn sister.

"Well I can't and for 3 good reasons. A- I don't like Singing and B- I don't sing well. C- Toshiro is not here, he is in the soul society." Karin said straight to her eye.

"I know.., I know... But I have a feeling Hitsugaya-Kun will be dropping very soon" Yuzu said with a smile

'She thinks that?' Karin thought and that lifted up her mood a little.

"So please~?" Yuzu did her famous bug puppy pleading eyes at Karin. Which no one survived.

"-sigh- Fine, Yuzu. Just for you" Karin smiled at her twin.

"Thank you, Karin-chan!" Yuzu hugged her twin in happiness and went prancing to her room.

'So when Is Toshiro dropping by then...?' Karin sighed again.

* * *

Toshiro had just been assigned Karakura for patrolling for a month...

Patrolling? More like a Break AND Patrolling. Two in one package, that's what you get by being a shinigami.

...with Rangiku, Ikkaku, Kira, Yumichika, Hisagi and Renji.  
All who were now used to human interactions and so the stay was not half bad.

And mostly for Toshiro Because Toshiro had a Girlfriend which he had not seen in months which he missed very much.

_Mushy_, He knows.

Which he never had admitted to anyone except her.

Duh.

And off he went for the Kurosaki Household first thing there for that very reason.

* * *

Toshiro had been running in the roofs of some houses with his shunpo when found his destination. He jumped of the roof and landed.

Toshiro heard a soft poppish-rockish song being sung by someone at the moment. He had never heard anyone sing like that yet the voice seemed really familiar.

'Who might be singing? It can't be Kurosaki...' Toshiro wondered.

"Tooku di ikiwo shiteru,  
Toomei ni natta mitai  
kurayami ni omoeta kedo~  
mekakushi sareteta dake~" the music then continued, he listened quietly.

"Inori wo, Sasagete  
Atarashii, hi o matsu,  
Asayaka ni Hikaru umi,  
Sono hate made, ee~" then the piano solo played.

Toshiro heard singing from the second floor so he jumped on the window sill of Karin's bedroom to check who it was.

"Wow" Toshiro breathed. It was Karin, who knew she had a pretty nice voice? And he was also surprised she was singing a really nice and slow poppish-rockish-song with some English lyrics; which were sang without difficulty, actually surprising him on her ease of singing the foreign language; which made her sound extra better. But he wasn't going to say that anytime soon.

All he did was Gape.  
Very Toshiro... Like... Yeah.  
Around her only. Of course.

Karin heard a (delighted?) sigh and turned around.

"GAH!" Karin jumped and stopped singing, finding a gaping Toshiro in her window sill. "What are you doing here?" Karin accused with her finger.

'Yuzu was Right!' Karin shuddered inwardly. 'What the hell?'

"Visiting... Listening... Uh, you were singing?" Toshiro asked curiously, now trying to pry off answers as to why she was singing in the first place.

He had never heard her sing or knew she sang or heard of her having the hobby or has a nice singing voice for the matter. The things he missed, due to his work. And distance.

"Um. No?" Karin played innocent. She really didn't want to tell him now.

"Don't lie Kurosaki."

"Don't call me Kurosaki, Toshiro! It's confusing as there are about 3 other Kurosaki's in this house!" Karin growled. He knew she got annoyed when he called her that, she wasn't a fan of honorific's or such things.

Toshiro smirked slightly. He knew he was getting somewhere.

"Call me Karin! I am your girlfriend now ain't I?" Karin glared. One thing he was supposed to know, she hated being called Kurosaki, outside school or _really formal_ occasions.

"Yes, yes" Toshiro smirked wider. "So, if you weren't singing, what were you doing?" Toshiro said clearly amused.

"Ah, um, I was Practicing? Not that I sing!" Karin said with a such an innocent face that said 'it's true! Believe me!'

He was instantly convinced. "What for?" Toshiro asked getting off the window sill.

"Yuzu kinda got some karaoke passes for her and Jinta for tomorrow... And she also got two extra passes so that means I'm going..." she sighed. "And _you're_ coming too, now that your here" she smirked.

He backed off "Your not forcing me, Karin." he warned.

"Who says I will?" she moved towards him. And nearly pounced when- Toshiro jumped out of the window. Trying to avoid being 'caught'.

_Not that she would, if he didn't let her. But she was a Kurosaki; she had her ways of being in the offense too. _(A/N: Oh God.)

"NOW!" Karin yelled.

And while Toshiro was falling to the ground and preparing to land he suddenly got caught in a huge Net; it was strong too because he couldn't get out. And he was still in his Shinigami form!

"Uh-Uh, Hitsugaya-dono" Tessai shook his head. "You won't escape that easily and make Yuzu-dono upset and Karin-dono angry." his glasses glimmered with amusement.

"... and you won't be able to escape with Kisuke-dono's new Shinigami proof Net, it comes in 3 sizes, small, medium and large. Currently I'm using small" Tessai currently 'advertised' the new product.

Someone snickered. "Ha-ha! Hitsugaya 'Taicho'!" the person grinned smugly. "And you don't want to get a Kurosaki upset, specially getting the goddess angry!" Jinta appeared next to Tessai.

"Shut up..." Toshiro growled warningly. He then sighed and looked up. He didn't want more idiots appearing out of nowhere.

"So...?" Karin called from the second floor.

He twitched."So, what?" Toshiro said already frustrated with the net.

"You coming' to karaoke with us?" Karin asked innocently. She knew he was going to give in. Eventually.

"Do I have a choice?" Toshiro said sarcastically.

"Nope" Karin said popping the P.

* * *

The karaoke session was booked on Friday the next day, at 4 pm.

"Ah! Taicho, where are you going?" Rangiku asked Toshiro while he was combing his hair.

"To the Karaoke with Karin, Yuzu and Jinta" Toshiro said while he continued fixing his appearance.

"Ah, as in a date...?" Rangiku jumped excitedly.

"I guess you could call it that, I'd call it blackmailing" Toshiro said.

"Don't be mean Taicho... So it's in the karaoke right? Can I come with you please~?" Rangiku said with puppy eyes.

"No. Yuzu only has enough tickets for us for, hence you won't be able to go" Toshiro said in monotone. 'And it's a waste of _time_... We could have gone somewhere else...' alone.

"Aww! No fair!" Rangiku whined and pouted. Toshiro came back from his state of thought.

"Life isn't fair, Matsumoto" Toshiro sighed. "Well, I'm off, I'll be back later." Toshiro said as he left for the door. SLAM.

"Taicho is so not cute..." Rangiku muttered. Then she had an idea.

'Hmm... Maybe Shuuhei, Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika and I should go! I'll ring them straight away!' Rangiku thought excitedly as she went for her Soul Pager Phone.

Sounded like a plan.

* * *

Toshiro then arrived at the private room. _Room 34_ of the building. He opened the door just to be presented by a couple; Yuzu and Jinta. The creators of this double date thingamajig. Or just Yuzu, with Jinta happyly following her steps.

"Ah Hitsugaya-Kun! Nice to see you again! We're happy you came!" Yuzu smiled warmly.

"..." Jinta said nothing.

Yuzu sent him a glare. He flinched. "Ah, yes, Hitsugaya... Very happy... Woohoo' Jinta said plainly, lifting his fist expressing his 'happiness'. Yuzu seemed satisfied enough.

An angry Yuzu was scary. Note that.

Toshiro sweat dropped.

"Um, Yuzu-San? Where is Karin?" Toshiro asked, looking around.

"Hm?" Yuzu said looking up from the Karaoke song selection in her hand. "She went for some snacks for us" she pointed outside the door with her thumb.

"Ok, thanks" Toshiro said sitting down in a white leather love seat. The whole room was white with a couple Gold records and posters and which made the room look futuristic and giving an atmosphere of very clean place, like a doctor's office.

_With glitter._

Then the door opened; it was Karin with 2 large tray-fulls of food on her hands, how she brought them? He had no idea. So he got up and grabbed one for her.

"Thanks... Oh! _You came_!" Karin grinned innocently.

"Nooo, I didn't. I am a copy of myself." Toshiro said sarcastically with a scowl. "And i am not here right now."

"Well, even if you didn't wanna come, isn't nice to be together again? We haven't seen each other since you came to visit here last April." Karin sighed and smiled slightly at her Boyfriend/Taicho.

Toshiro softened; she did have a point. "Guess your right" Toshiro smiled. "I'll do this silly, Karaoke thing, for _you_."

"That's the spirit" Karin went and put her tray in the little table in front of the screen and sat next to him on the love seat he was on and hugged him.

At least it wasn't that bad.

"Oh, and Toshiro! You should sing first, right, Yuzu?" Karin smiled and a happy Yuzu nodded.

He spoke too soon.

* * *

Toshiro kind of got out of the hook as Yuzu suggested that she should do a duo with her Twin.

Lucky him.

"Thank god..." Toshiro said under his breath in relief.

Karin noted his relief and decided to tease him, to some extent.

"Don't get too comfy Toshiro! Your next..." Karin half grumbled half said in a playful tone. She didn't want to sing. But oh well, at least it was a duo.

Toshiro clearly saw her annoyance and slightly smirked. He'd be able to keep that as one of her weak points and he'd be able to hear her 'soothing and lovely' Voice again.

"You'll have to do a solo too, you know?" Toshiro said smugly. She glared. Her stupid (not-at-all) boyfriend did have a point.

_Damn._

"Well have you been to a Karaoke before?"

"I've had the chance but I declined. And I am here now. Your point is?"

"You will have to sing too." she said trying not to laugh at his 'Toshironess' as she called his attitude.

"Uh, huh. Your point?" Toshiro grinned. She grinned back, kinda pissed off but happy he at least came.

"-Ahem- done flirting already?" Jinta said annoyed.

Who could Blame him, he was practically and literally in the middle of the pair (Karin on the 'stage' Jinta in the middle if that and the loveseat Toshiro was sitting on) ...who were flirting each other out. And he wanted to listen to his 'goddess' sing.

They blushed.

"Ok..." he cleared his throat."Now, presenting the goddess and her -annoying- twin, who will now sing, Rolling star!" Jinta said with a slightly off Presenter sounding voice.

The guitar intro for the song started playing. Yuzu was slightly bouncing in front of the screen in excitement; they hadn't been to a Karaoke since try were younger and a really long time since she had sang with Karin.

Karin just wanted this to get over with so she can be the judge of Toshiro.

Yeah.

" …Mou gaman bakka shiterannai yo

iitai koto wa iwanakucha

kaerimichi yuugure no basutei

ochikonda senaka ni Bye Bye Bye

kimi no Fighting Pose misenakya Oh! Oh!" Karin started singing then Yuzu joined in. Making both voices a nice melody.

_What a good waste of time_, he thought.

* * *

"My Taicho is now singing! Oh my _gosh_! *Snap* He must be singing 'This light I see' It sounds like he was the one who made the song!" Rangiku held her camera. (A/N: *lolwhut face* No... Ran-chan, seriously?)

A blank Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kira and Hisagi (who was now writing for his gossip page) were now asking themselves how and why they were here in the first place.

Then they remembered. They shuddered at the horrid memory. Rangiku could surely convince anyone...

"Uh, guys. Why don't we just go in our own room then? We can't stay here all day right?" Renji suggested out of the blue.

... Renji just wanted to go and sing already. He liked singing, a supposed talent of his. He shrugged.

"Aww, fine, but Karin was about to- oh! You guys go in first and I'll catch up ok?" Rangiku grinned.

They agreed and Left for their room.

'_Who brought the sake_?' could be heard in the way. She turned to see the guys with some bottles, _very_ handy for later...

She then looked back to the window. She smiled at the nice melody.

'So Karin is singing a solo now?' Rangiku thought. *snap* 'ooh~!'

She heard a song. Karin had a nice voice, she never knew! She was going to kill her Taicho for that. 'I think it's... Re: Pray? Oh I like that song!' *snap*

'hodoukyou kaidan amaoto  
te o furu yo saigo no senaka ni  
ao ni kawaru RAITO de toki ga ugoku  
kasa no nami nomikonda my days' Was faintly heard from where Rangiku was standing.

She could hear a "Great job Karin-chan! I knew you had talent! And you say you're bad!" By Yuzu from the inside.

Shortly after the song ended surprisingly Toshiro came up next to Karin for a duo. *snap*

'Wow. Wonder what got into him, I thought he hated singing, in front of people...' she snickered as had walked in on him singing by himself before.

Rangiku looked even closer into the window as if it would give her closer view to the Couple who were about to sing.

And the song started. She recognized the song, it was ' Kimi wo Mamotte, Kimi wo Aishite' she was surprised her Taicho was singing such an heartfelt song. *snap, snap, snap*

…Her little spying act was perfect until-

"Ah! Isn't that Rangiku-chan in the window?" Yuzu asked happily.

The music suddenly creaked and stopped.

Toshiro turned and glared at her, clearly embarrassed that she had seen him singing- again. She 'eeped!' at his glare and ran away. *snap*

A 'Matsumotooo!' could be heard as she ran to her room to hide.

She at least had evidence and memories of the time her Taicho an his girlfriend went to the karaoke.

Oooh, Cameras, handy things, thankfully and hopefully this one doesn't break in an important part. She did use her Taicho's credit card for it anyways.

...Even if it risked her life.  
Or even worse, _her_ sake, she'd better live to the max for a few more moments, right?

_That was a plan._

* * *

Omake:

"Rangiku is surprisingly good." Karin commented from the outside of the door Rangiku and Co. Were at. Rangiku who was currently singing for her 'posse'.

"I guess. She'd be much better if she wasn't drunk." Toshiro said flatly.

"Oh...! I see, does she do it often?" Karin was now curious to know why Toshiro's lieutenant and somewhat motherly figure did at moments like this.

He nodded. "At least she is not too drunk now, if she's full on drunk she can give you a headache for day if she sings..." gripping his head remembering past pain."She also does other things while drunk."

"What does she do?"

"She likes to flash herself at unexpected people in the seiretei."He said with a disturbed face and he counted his fingers "Play matchmaker, Give cooking lessons, Dance, Cheerlead, and other disturbing things..." he shuddered." I don't even want to remember."

She gasped. "Really? Seems like Rangiku does all kinds of crazy stuff Drunk or not drunk huh?"

"You have NO idea" he sighed. He was now wondering how much Rangiku's mini party will now cost him. She also had a habit of spending while drunk...

_The irony..._

* * *

_Extra-extra! :D_

"-Ayiayiayiayiah!" Rangiku finished singing Shoujo S with a Sake bottle in hand.

"Bravoo!" Drunk Renji, Kira, Hisagi, and Ikkaku cheered. With many sake and alcoholic beverages on the floor or on the couch.

"Thank you! Thank you! My beautiful fans!" Rangiku giggled and drank some more sake.

"Not as beautiful as it can be, but its ok" Yumichika, the only sober one sighed and looked into a mirror. "No one can be beautiful as me..."

Ah, Karaoke, a wonderful place, crazy but fun.

* * *

Hello~!  
This time the story is only HitsuKarin! With a little bit of JintaXYuzu (so cute)

-  
_Just for the note: I love Romi Paku's voice. (She's the voice seiyuu for Toshiro... (And Edward Elric...)) YES A GIRL. I LOVE HER VOICE. IT'S SO GOOD SOUNDING. Toshiro's voice 3_

_Talking 'bout voices, did you know that Morita Morikawa (Ichigo's seiyuu) is the voice for the mayor in The Japanese dub of 'Thomas the tank engine'? Weird fact for you._

_And I'm totally head over heels for Uryuu's voice actors voice (Coz? England from Hetalia. That's why.) And Japan's voice too~ Takahashi Hiroki~ and Nobuhiko Okamoto (Usui Takumi's Seiyuu) {:D_

Sorry you just had to read that. ^^ end of note.

I don't own neither of the songs or Bleach, or Thomas the tank engine? Haha. Nuu... And they are all either openings or ending songs, you noticed?

Sorry if the lyrics for Karin's first song (if you recognized it...) Life is Like a boat (I freaking love that song) I did the lyrics by memory (I learnt it! I learnt it!) So I'm not too sure if the romaji is 100% correct... -.-

Hope you liked this story! MAYBE... Maybe... I will do a sequel to this, right now I'm concentrating in one shots (that may turn into chapter FICs, I don't mind XD) only if you guys want!

ヾ(＠ ^ー^＠)ノ

Please Review~! :D  
Cyndy-Kawaii-chan  
Cyndyrellah  
Cyndy :D


End file.
